deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Melisha Tweedy VS Miss Agatha Trunchbull
Mrs. Melisha Tweedy VS Miss Agatha Trunchbull is a What If? Death Battle to be written by RebeccaTheSorceress, pitting up Mrs. Melisha Tweedy from Aardman's Chicken Run against Miss Agatha Trunchbull from Roald Dahl's Matilda. Description Aardman vs. Roald Dahl!, Which of these two big bads will go home claiming the title of the miss destroyer of innocence? Interlude *Wiz: "This is one of the first Aardman Vs Roald Dahl themed Death battle." *Broomstick: "For this case is Chicken Run Vs Matilda." *Wiz: "That's right, Broomstick." *Broomstick: "and for this case is the battle of the cruel women, who tied their hair into a bun." *Wiz: "The one, who works in the Chicken farm, and the other, who works in the Elementary school." *Broomstick: "There's Mrs. Melisha Tweedy from the Chicken Farm in Yorkshire, England, UK and She is from Aardman's First Full-Length Stop-Motion Animated Movie called Chicken Run." *Wiz: "And There's Miss Agatha Trunchbull from Crunchem Hall Elementary School in California, USA and She is from Danny DeVito's Live-Action Adaptation of the Roald Dahl's Novel called Matilda." *Broomstick: "I'm Broomstick." *Wiz: "And I'm Wiz, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Mrs. Melisha Tweedy *Broomstick: "This is Tweedy's Chicken Farm in Yorkshire, England, UK in the 1950's, It's the rural British equivalent to the German Prisoner Of War Camps in World War 2, That's when Ginger and her feathered friends to escape from the farm, before they will becoming chicken meat." *Wiz: "Ginger is not be involved in this death battle, But her cruel and strict owner of the Chicken farm in Yorkshire is the one who's going to take part instead. She is the female Chicken farmer by the name of Mrs. Melisha Tweedy, Who is married to Mr. Willard Tweedy." *Broomstick: "She is voiced by Miranda Richardson, Who is also portrays Queen Elizabeth I from the BBC sitcom series called Blackadder, as well as Lady Mary Van Tassel from Tim Burton's Sleepy Hollow and Rita Skeeter from Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire." *Wiz: "Do you know why Mrs. Melisha Tweedy from Chicken Run and Queen Elizabeth I from Blackadder are both in common?" *Broomstick: "Because they like beheading." *Wiz: "Exactly." *Broomstick: "She has an axe and a pie machine." *Wiz: "She also have a henpecked husband, who is also a farmer called Mr. Willard Tweedy and She has two guard dogs." *Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (To Mr. Willard Tweedy): "It's a pie machine, you idiot, Chickens go in, Pies come out." Miss Agatha Trunchbull *Wiz: "This is Crunchem Hall Elementary School in California, USA, This is when the Children are going to this place to teach and learn, There is an intelligent girl called Matilda Wormwood, who admired her teacher Miss Jennifer Honey's Kindness and Good-Natured personality." *Broomstick: "Matilda Wormwood and her kind-hearted teacher Miss Jennifer Honey are not be involved of this death battle, But her mean-spirited school principal and the aunt of Miss Jennifer Honey, by the name Miss Agatha Trunchbull." *Wiz: "She is portrayed by Pam Ferris, Who also portrays Aunt Marge Dursley from Harry Potter and The Prisoner Of Azkaban." *Broomstick: "Because Miss Agatha Trunchbull from Matilda is abusive to children." *Wiz: "She is may not be married, but She is used to be in an Olympic Games, She takes part in Shot-Put, Javelin and Hammer-Throw." *Broomstick: "Other than shot-put, javelin and hammer-throw, She puts children into the chokey". *Wiz: "She makes this School Principal is a terror of the school faculty to behold." *Miss Agatha Trunchbull (To Miss Jennifer Honey): "If you handle the little brat, I'll lock her in the chokey!" Intermission *Wiz: "All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all!" *Broomstick: "It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!" The Battle At Tweedy's Farm in Yorkshire, England, UK at nighttime, The Chickens tied up Mr. Willard Tweedy and They are escaping with a plane that made of Chicken huts. Meanwhile at Crunchem Hall Elementary School in California, USA in the daytime, Matilda Wormwood and her classmates are getting ready for class, When suddenly, Miss Agatha Trunchbull, Who tied her hair into a bun, saw the girl named Amanda Thripp, Who tied her hair into pigtails, When Miss Agatha Trunchbull tries to do the Hammer-Throw to Amanda Thripp and throws her into a fence, But then suddenly, the slender Chicken Farmwoman from Yorkshire, England, UK, Who also tied her hair into a bun, But She is carried an Axe, She sees the Villainous School Principal to do a hammer-throw on the child and She tries to stop her. *Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (To Miss Agatha Trunchbull): Put the child down! *Miss Agatha Trunchbull (To the Yorkshire Farmwoman): Who are you? *Mrs. Melisha Tweedy: I'm Melisha Tweedy, but you can call me, Mrs. Tweedy, The wife of the chicken farmer called Willard Tweedy, but I call him, Mr. Tweedy, I'm no longer producing eggs in our farm in Yorkshire, UK, Because of our profits are very minuscule, So I've come up the idea to turn chickens into pies, and you are going to try it. So put the child down or I'll chop you head off with an axe! *Miss Agatha Trunchbull: I'm Agatha Trunchbull, But you can call me, Miss Trunchbull, The Principal of the Crunchem Hall Elementary School and a Former Olympian of the Olympics, The Aunt of Miss Jennifer Honey, If you don't leave this school, I'll lock you and your husband in the chokey! *Mrs. Melisha Tweedy: We'll see about that! FIGHT! Agatha Trunchbull tries to do the high jump at Melisha Tweedy, but Melisha Tweedy kicks Agatha Trunchbull's butt with her black Wellington boots. Results (The Original Ending) Results (The Alternative Ending) Who are you rooting for? Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (Chicken Run) Miss Agatha Trunchbull (Matilda) Who do you think will win? Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (Chicken Run) Miss Agatha Trunchbull (Matilda) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RebeccaTheSorceress Category:Aardman Vs Roald Dahl themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Dreamworks Vs Sony Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Farmers Vs Teachers Themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons vs Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Axe Vs Whip Themed Death Battles Category:Axe Vs Hammer-Throw Themed Death Battles Category:Pathé Vs Sony Themed Death Battles